Are they true?
by Forever.a.LostDreamer
Summary: James interrogates Remus about some of the many rumors about Sirius, expecting the actual truth seeing as Remus has been Sirius' boyfriend for close to two years now


James sat across from Remus, speculating him closely. Remus stared back at him politely, a bit confused but said nothing. James had asked to talk to him alone and here they were now on a Sunday afternoon in the deserted library while Sirius was in detention, and Remus had a feeling James had made sure Sirius wouldn't be able to interrupt this meeting. "Remus" James finally said.

"Yes" Remus replied, glad James had actually said something.

"Are the rumors true?" He asked and Remus looked slightly abashed.

"Which rumors?"

"The one's about Sirius." He said blatantly and very serious.

"There are a lot of those." Remus said and he was becoming uncomfortable. "I mean why are you asking me, you and him are pretty much brothers, twins." He said, hoping to get out of James' interrogation.

"Quit beating around the bush Moony" James told him.

"Sirius, is"

"What are you two up too?" Asked a melodic voice, James looked over and smiled, it was his favorite red head: Lily Evans.

"I'm being questioned about Sirius." Remus explained, Lily's green eyes lit up and she sat down next to James. "Oh no, not you too" Remus groaned and buried his face in his arms.

"Come on, as his boyfriend" Lily said. "There must be plenty of things you can confirm or debunk about everything the girls say about him." She gushed and James looked over at her surprised. "No Potter, I don't fancy that prick." She confirmed for him and he smiled. Remus groaned and pulled the hood on his robes over his head, the last thing he needed was to see their faces and for them to see him flustered and embarrassed. "Oh please Remus" She begged. Remus hated it when people begged; it made things so much harder.

"I need specifics Lily, James." Remus finally said. "What is it exactly do you want to know, I know everything and that everything is sometimes more than I should know." He said. The two fellow Gryffindors across from him smiled in victory.

"Has he actually shagged half or more of the girls in Hogwarts?" James asked. This was one rumor he didn't have the guts to ask Sirius about, partially because he was afraid of it being true. Remus laughed, he was expecting something much different from this question. "What?" James asked.

"Nothing" Remus replied. "And for your info no, Sirius has only shagged two people." Remus said.

"Who?" Lily asked as soon as Remus had stopped talking, she couldn't stop herself. Remus felt the blush on his cheeks and stifled a groan.

"First Claire Rollen, after that he never wanted to shag a girl again. Though I must admit he has fooled around with a handful of others, never shagged them, but still had a bit of sexual fun." Remus explained. He hated talking about Sirius' past sexual habits. They irked him up a wall and when nearer to the full moon than now it made Moony very unpleasant and possessive. "Second would be" He paused and swallowed and he bet they could guess it was him.

"Don't tell me it was some Slytherin" James said quickly and Lily giggled.

"Quite the opposite" Lily informed him. Remus nodded, of course Lily could tell, but he was surprised James hadn't.

"Me" Remus squeaked. He peered out of his cloak and saw James' jaw hanging open.

"When" He finally got out his voice was higher pitched and his large brown eyes looked astounded and shocked. Remus refused to answer that one so James reached over and was able to yank Remus' hood down. Remus was pink and his eyes were wide and pleading. "Remus, Remus Lupin." He stated, apparently he was still not quite able to form whole sentences.

"Calm down James" Lily said. "They have been together for close to two years now; it was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean they don't have any real risks like guys and girls do." Lily explained to him and Remus wished she would shut up.

"Any other rumors you want to know about?" Remus asked, wanting very much to get off of the subject of him and Sirius sleeping together.

"Since you've slept with the famous playboy Sirius Black, what was it like?" Lily asked she just couldn't contain it.

"I'm supposed to be dealing with rumors!" Remus blurted exasperated and he could feel his face burning.

"Forget the rumors Remus; this is so much more interesting." Lily gushed.

"There is this thing I have that I like to call a private life and I would like it to stay that way, private." Remus persisted to the red head before him.

"Fine" She said and glanced over at James who looked like he had seen a ghost, Lily Evans was very interested in his friends' sex lives. "Breath James" She whispered. He frowned at her and turned his attention back to Remus. The two sat there in thought, trying to figure out which rumors they wanted to know were true. "Does he actually have a tattoo?" Lily asked and both James and Remus looked at her eyebrows raised.

"No" They answered simultaneously.

"Would you say he is the best kisser in the whole school?" James asked, not that h much cared but it was a topic he had heard a lot in the past years among the girls.

"Seeing as I've only kissed him I have no idea, but he is an amazing kisser I must say." Remus said grinning.

"You've only kissed him?" Lily asked a sweet smile on her face. "That is so cute Remus."

"Remus you've kissed some girls." James said.

"I don't count the stuff that happens in truth or dare." Remus replied slightly pink.

"Was Sirius actually disowned from his family when he was sorted into Gryffindor?"

"No Lily, but he will be once he moves in with me. Oh yeah, Remus, Sirius does plan on moving in with me as soon as he can." James replied happily. "My mom loves him, thinks he is such a charming, sweet boy."

"Sirius, sweet" Lily said and laughed. "I never would have thought as being sweet." Remus kept his mouth shut as the many things he could say in response ran through his mind. "Is he as much of a playboy as everyone says?"

Remus chuckled, "I would have to say Sirius is more of a flirt and a tease than a playboy because he isn't particularly sluty or in bed with more than one person at a time." He paused. "That meaning he is only ever with or in a relationship with one person, no cheating, or anything like that. Not to mention he doesn't get in bed with everyone he goes out with, he typically makes sure people want something sexual before he gives that to them. Sirius doesn't like regret." Remus explained and kept his focus on the ceiling the whole time, he did not wish to meet the gazes of his two friends in front of him.

"Are you telling me Sirius Black is decent?" Lily asked disbelief filling every syllable of every word she said. James and Remus snorted and exchanged glances.

"No, the guy is not decent." James said and Remus nodded a grin on his face.

"Sirius just has some odd mannerisms that come off as being decent in the sense which you're using it Lily." Remus explained to her.

"Please, go a bit more in depth with that Remus." Lily pleaded with him.

"Sirius in public or private would lay quite the hand on me, even when I wasn't too comfortable with that." He told and he could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks again. "I just always had clothes on or at least my pants on anyway. I mean he has no modesty and he would have fun trying to get into my pants before I actually let him, Sirius isn't really decent he just knows how to act, and like I said he doesn't want people regretting stuff, he doesn't like things to be unbearable because of things he's done." He glanced at Lily her face filled with more comprehension and he was glad because this gave him another chance to get away from his sex life. Remus glanced over at James and saw him pondering something and to save himself opened his mouth, "What is it Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Peter told me that over your guy's first Christmas" James said and he could see Remus already looked a bit uncomfortable. "Not that long after I had left for the holiday that someone played a really dirty joke on you and that Sirius had been involved. Is that true?" James asked his face serious and Lily looked horrified.

"No, Sirius wasn't in on it." Remus said first off. "They made me think that, or tried to anyway. Why do you ask?" Remus wondered quickly.

"I wanted to make sure peter was wrong, as he typically is, but if it turned out he was right I would have to teach Sirius a few things." James said.

"Why wait so long?"

"Never got a real chance to ask and if I sent you an owl over the summer who knows who could have found it at one point or another, not to mention it is harder to lie in person than over a piece of parchment." Remus nodded.

"Anything else?" Remus asked. He was itching to get out of there. Things had grown awkward and he wanted to see Sirius.

"How did you find out it wasn't him?" Lily asked and Remus could tell why, she was unconvinced by what he had said.

"I laced his butter beer with a truth potion one night." Remus said sheepishly. "When it wore off Sirius was really upset with me because I hadn't believed and trusted him." Remus hung his head, he still hated himself for not trusting Sirius, he was his knight in shinning armor, his lover, and more than he could ever ask for or deserve.

"I'm sorry." Lily said and reached a hand out and rubbed Remus' hand gently.

"Not your fault Lily" Remus said and looked up giving her a small smile.

"Has Sirius ever said you're too nice and have some bad common sense sometimes?" James asked almost astounded.

"More than enough" Remus replied. "Now any other rumors about my boyfriend you want to know about?" He asked lightly.

"Nope" Remus sighed in delight and made to get up. "Although talking about you and Sirius being sexually involved was interesting." James admitted an evil grin plastered onto his face. Remus groaned and made a break for it, but before he could leave he was flanked on either side by Lily and James.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lily asked coyly and hooked elbows with Remus.

"Exactly Moony" James said and threw and arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Prongs" Remus whined. James chuckled.

"Fine, fine, but next time you won't be able to escape." James warned him and let go of his shoulder and Lily let go of his arm. With his release he bolted from the library and ran to the Gryffindor where he found Sirius lounging on his bed as normal. Remus sighed contently and strode over to where Sirius was flopped down next to him.

"Do not let James and/or Lily be left alone with me again." Remus begged and buried his face in Sirius' chest.

"Why?" Sirius asked amused and confused.

"He wouldn't shut up!" Remus whined. Sirius chuckled and fiddled with Remus' blond hair.

"That is Jamsie for ya" Sirius admitted and wrapped two arms around Remus. "Just don't hold anything against him, okay?" He requested lightly. "And what did Lily do?" He inquired, wondering what Lily could have done.

"She was an accomplice to his non-stop talking." He explained.

"Huh" Sirius said and was very curious as to whatever had just happened without him.

"Just please no more questions." Remus pleaded with his boyfriend.

"Alright" Sirius said nonchalantly and lay there holding Remus pleasantly as he tried to figure out what had his fur on end.


End file.
